


Constellations of the Soul

by ca_te



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Longbeards heard stories of elves who were actually the daemons of other elves, but Dwarf daemons are much more normal. And then the young prince Fili comes of age and his daemon, Kili, stops shifting between animals and settles in the form of a dwarf with his mother’s dark hair and his father’s eyes. Being together, though, isn't easy. They have many questions and no one to ask them to. But a quest might help them discover what they truly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sort of sequel to [Brother of Mine (Soul of Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1108951)), but it can also be read as a stand-alone piece. This is the longest fic I have ever written in The Hobbit fandom, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Sadly my artist couldn't participate anymore, but I put together [a small scrapbook](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/tagged/CoS-scrapbook) over at my Tumblr. A huge thank you to my beta: 4thejoy who took care of this baby.
> 
> Of course daemons were NOT invented by me. They are Philip Pullman's creature!

_Constellation markings_

_Across your body, drawings_

_[Wasted Daylight, Stars]_

 

“I cannot risk them, Balin.”

 

The old dwarf looked at him with sad, deep eyes; Thorin felt his heart shrink, fear crushing it as had only happened once before. When his sister, Dis, had died, a bit of meaning left the world and the King’s life forever, along with her laughter and her kindness. Loss left scars, it always does, and Thorin had many of them, littered across his body and his heart. He couldn’t bear to have the lives of his nephew and his daemon etched on the old, weary muscle that now thumped faster inside his ribcage.

 

“I know, laddie. We are going to protect them.”

 

Thorin nodded absentmindedly, even though his nerves kept fraying with anxiety. Frerin, his daemon, felt it - he always did - and padded over, his nose nuzzling the back of the King’s hand.

_Listen to Balin, you stubborn ox._

_I can feel you are worried too, remember, Frerin?_

 

The lynx growled in the back of his throat, but there wasn’t any bite to it. When the King Under the Mountain was still a youngster, he and Thorin hadn’t had the easiest of relationships. A dwarf and his daemon were inseparable by nature, but that didn’t mean things always went smoothly. Daemons weren’t simple pets, after all; they had their own thoughts and emotions, despite the indissoluble ties that existed between two souls that were part of the same whole.

 

While Thorin had launched himself into his duties after Thror’s death and Thrain’s illness, Frerin - still young and ever shifting - had resented the boundaries forced upon him. He could see - he could feel - the strain that training to be the perfect heir put on Thorin’s young shoulders. But talking about it was useless. It would always end up with Thorin shouting at him, pain and guilt entwining along their bond. There were times when Frerin had wished he could just leave, but his heart and his own soul wouldn’t allowed it. His place would always be by Thorin’s side; it made no sense to question that.

 

_They are just so young….and Kili…_

 

Thorin nodded, he knew what Frerin meant. He had come to the world together with Frerin and although he had grown up and old surrounded by dwarves and their daemons, he had never encountered a bond quite like the one that existed between Fili and his daemon. Kili had always had something more consistent about him. Daemons were as real as the dwarves they were tied to, but at the same time they lived in a second dimension - the one of the soul, which living dwarves weren’t allowed to know. This made them inherently different from their other halves, but with Kili something had always been strange. Maybe they should have expected him to take a dwarf form since the day he and Fili opened their eyes for the first time.

 

“Maybe that was their fate all along,” Thorin said.

 

Balin looked straight at him, white eyebrows furrowed. “That doesn’t change the fact that it is going to be hard for them, laddie. People won’t understand.”

 

“I will make them. I’m their king after all.”

 

Balin shook his head, hisarms crossed behind his back,an air of pure resignation on his old features.

 

“You know as well as me that they won’t.”

 

*

“Wait for me, brother!”

 

Fili turned around to look at Kili, who was running towards him, his hair a wild mess as always after training. Brother. The young heir wasn’t used to it yet. It had been Kili who had asked if they could consider themselves brothers after he had turned into his current, and final, form and Fili hadn’t hesitated to say yes. No one knew him as his daemon did. His daemon, who had morphed into a handsome young dwarf on the night Fili had come of age.

 

At first, they had thought Kili might still shift into some other form. Instead time passed and he remained a dwarf with Dis’ eyes and her husband’s hair. And as time trickled by, feelings that weren’t even supposed to exist blossomed.

 

Kili stopped right in front of him, his chocolate eyes wide. “Were you trying to sneak away without me?”

 

Fili huffed out a laugh - Kili could truly be a brat sometimes.

 

“You always know where I am, Kee.”

 

A flash of warmth and contentment washed through their bond as Kili nodded quickly, before throwing his arms around Fili’s neck. The woods on the Eastern side of the mountain were silent at that time of the day, the sun setting low against the line of the horizon. Fili pulled Kili close, his daemon’s breath warm on his lips.

 

_Why are you always so irresistible, my king?_

 

Kili’s voice resounded sultrily in Fili’s mind and he shivered - the epithet making heat pool at the bottom of his spine.

 

“I wouldn’t know. Why don’t you tell me?”

 

Kili grinned, all hunger and want, before pressing up against Fili, their lips brushing.

 

“Oh, I don’t even need words for that.”

 

*

As prince and as a dwarf of Erebor, Fili knew all too well that what they were doing was considered wrong. If people were to discover that he had learned what Kili’s lips felt like against his, that he had touched and explored his daemon in ways he had never done with another, they would call them both abominations. Maybe not even his royal title would save them from exile, or an even worse fate.

 

That didn’t change the fact that Kili was - had always been - his One. They didn’t teach you how to be sure of the moment you met the love of your life, the other half of your sky. It was something you felt, deep down in your gut, they said. And from that there was no going back. To dwarves love was for life and beyond, for in eternity Mahal would rejoin those souls which belonged together.

 

It didn’t matter if Kili was smiling or frowning in concentration or seething with rage, just looking at him was enough. Fili had no doubt his heart belonged to his daemon.

 

Having turned into a dwarf hadn’t been easy for Kili. Getting used to a form he had never experienced before meant he had to start learning from the basics - such as walking and bathing and even eating. Fili was by his side all along, patiently showing him what it meant to have a body like his.

 

Slowly came the touches, innocent and fleeting, to show Kili how affection could be expressed without words, now that their hands could entwine and their arms brush. Then Kili kissed him and everything changed.

 

Kili was insanely curious when it came to exploring the ways his newly acquired body reacted to Fili. When the prince had been helping Kili to adjust to his new form, they had been naked around each other many times - as he showed Kili how to dress and how to bathe. Back then it had already been hard to contain his reaction in front of his daemon’s body, so promising and so close. But since they had kissed, it had been more and more difficult for Fili to keep himself in check. Not to mention that Kili turned out to be a wicked little brat when it came to driving the heir insane.

 

The desire and longing growing inside Fili echoed through their bond. At times, Kili would grin knowingly, stretching his arms a bit higher or tying up his hair because he could sense what seeing his bare neck did to his prince.

 

The first time Fili let his control slip, they were in the woods, hunting rabbit and deer for the kitchens. Kili was stunning as he padded silently through the underwood, his clever fingers closed around his bow, an arrow always knocked. It made Fili want him in ways he had never wanted another.

 

_What now, my prince? You seem kind of distracted._

 

Fili huffed in frustration as yet another twig snapped under his heavy boots. He was indeed distracted. Kili turned to frown at him as the young deer they had been following ran off into the forest.

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

The prince took in his daemon’s wild hair, his alluring eyes and something inside of him finally snapped. In two long strides he was standing in front of Kili; the slight height difference didn’t deter him in the least.

 

“You want to know what it’s wrong with me, Kee?”

 

Confusion flashed on Kili’s features, but it was quickly replaced by that omnipresent grin.

 

“Sure, brother.”

 

Fili quickly tested the bond and found no worry or insecurity, only curiosity and something sharp-edged which he was pretty sure was lust. Smirking, he slipped his hand between his and Kili’s body, pressing his palm to the front of his daemon’s pants. Kili hissed in a shaky breath.

 

“Fee, what…”

 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, Kee.”

 

It turned out Kili was a greedy little thing, his nails digging in the muscles of Fili’s shoulders, his voice crystal clear and loud, echoing through the trees as he pushed up in the tight circle of Fili’s fingers. As he watched Kili come for the first time, eyes blown and such pretty moans tumbling past his lips, the prince knew he was done for.

 

*

 

Fili’s heart was thumping wildly, as the one of a deer running from the hunter. And he felt indeed like prey as he rushed down the corridors towards his and Kili’s chambers.

 

The morning he woke up to find a very naked dwarf in his bed instead of Kili he had been confused and scared, but everything had been covered up by wonder and excitement. Countless times he had wished his daemon could be a dwarf just like him, so many nights spent hugging Kili close wishing they could hold hands and ride ponies together, the wind wild in their hair.

 

But time passed and showed that his Uncle’s warning words were true. Their people didn’t understand and because of that they didn’t accept.

 

As Kili and he walked through Erebor or sparred in the training grounds, hurtful gazes would follow, heavy like lead on Fili’s shoulders. At first people would stop and stare open mouthed - Thorin’s heir without a daemon, an abomination - but when they slowly understood that Kili had taken up the semblance of a dwarf, that didn’t make things better. It was still unnatural, as was their closeness.

 

Being close to your daemon was a given, him or her being the other half of a dwarf’s soul, but since Kili had stopped shifting, the affection between them was there for all to see and acknowledge. Many didn’t like it. Dwarves are stubborn creatures, with a deeply ingrained sense of right and wrong, of what Aule created and blessed. To feel what Fili felt for Kili - his daemon and almost his brother - was wrong and cursed.

 

His lungs were burning by the  time the young prince reached the oak doors and pushed them open. There was no trace of Kili and his heart sank deeper, weary and battered. As he sat down on the unmade bed, Fili tried to test their bond.

_Where are you, Kee?_

 

He waited patiently for his daemon to reply, letting his gaze linger around their shared room. It was way more cluttered now that Kili was a dwarf and needed clothes and weapons and simply more space. Fili loved it.

 

_I am here._

 

Fili closed his eyes, focusing on the sadness of Kili’s thoughts.

 

_Don’t you want to come back to me?_

 

The longing hit Fili like a punch in the stomach, his fingers twitched with the need to reach out and close around Kili’s wrist, pulling him close. But Kili wasn’t there.

 

_I just...I need to be on my own now._

 

Fili sighed, his junctures already starting to ache - being apart from his daemon had never been easy, but since their relationship had taken a twist in such an unexpected direction it had been even harder.

 

_Alright, Kee. I’ll be here. But you already know that._

 

_I do._

 

Kili left the channel partially opened, the soft and indistinct hum of his thoughts lulling an exhausted Fili into sleep.

 

*

“It is hurting him. I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

Kili twisted his hands in his lap. Frerin kept his yellow gaze on him, sharp and attentive.

 

“It is not you who is hurting him, lad.”

 

Thorin’s voice,sadder and darker than usual,sent a chill down Kili’s spine. The king’s hand hovered around his shoulder, but Kili knew all too well that other dwarves weren’t allowed to touch him. You couldn’t touch another’s daemon - it was forbidden, another of the many taboos with which the sons and daughters of Aule had surrounded themselves.

 

Kili wanted to say that it was he who had morphed into a dwarf, he who had kissed Fili and condemned them both to live a love too wide to be contained by their stupid hearts in secret. But Thorin didn’t need to know, it would break his heart and Kili wouldn’t be the cause of more pain for a dwarf who had already suffered so much during his life, the dwarf who had been like a father to Fili. So he nodded and forced out a thin smile, hoping it would be enough. The king frowned.

 

“I assume there has been another incident?”

 

The archer winced. Over the past few months, since he stopped shifting between forms, there had been many unpleasant situations - insults and sneers from which Fili’s title hadn’t been able to shield them.

 

_Mahal have mercy on you, freaks._

 

_Won’t be long before the princeling is fucking his own daemon._

 

Some of them hit so close to the mark that Kili got physically sick over them. Fili had to hold him especially close on those days, when they laid under the covers, pressed together and protected by the darkness and privacy of their chambers.

 

Once some dwarves who didn’t know any better even tried to touch him. They couldn’t believe he was Fili’s daemon after all. Kili could still hear Fili’s roar in his ears, and the sickly cracking of bones as the prince punched one of the offenders square in the face.

 

That day the king had screamed himself hoarse and that night Fili had touched him slowly, his fingers careful and patient, his hips rolling as he sank deep and retreated. Their pants synchronized like their heartbeats, Fili’s heat mingling with his until they were one big furnace.

 

A scorching whole.

 

“There is always an incident, Thorin. They...why can’t they just accept that we are like this, that I am still Fili’s daemon? Because nothing is ever going to change that.”

 

“We are a proud race, Kili, but sometimes we get blinded by our beliefs and traditions. I won’t lie to you: I was shocked when you and Fili first came to me the morning after he had come of age. Fili will be King Under the Mountain after me, he needs the respect of his people and I thought that something so...unusual as having a daemon in form of a dwarf would compromise that.”

 

Kili lowered his gaze from Thorin’s blue and serious one. He had known all along; the King might be good at shielding his emotions, but the expression he had worn that morning said it all as clear as day.

 

“Look at me, Kili.”

 

Reluctantly the daemon lifted his gaze once more, straightening his back for good measure. He was Fili’s daemon, after all, he shouldn’t cower like a puppy.

 

“That doesn’t mean I think you and Fili have done or are anything wrong. Your bond is as sacred as mine with Frerin or the one of any other dwarf with his daemon. If Mahal put this on your path, then it has to have a meaning in the big picture of things, don’t you think?”

 

Kili wanted to reply that, no, he didn’t think so, because why would Mahal possibly want a daemon to fall in love for his other half so hard it almost hurt? For Thorin, though, he nodded. The King smiled, a rare sight, before turning back towards his desk, Frerin brushing against his leg.

 

“Go to him now.”

 

With that Kili could finally agree.

 

Taking the long way back to Fili’s quarters, Kili walked towards the forges. He had always enjoyed the heat and the light, so bright that when he had been younger he used to think the Longbeards had been able to capture the sun and lock it inside their mountain. Back then he already thought that Fili - with his golden hair and warm smile - looked a bit like a miniature sun.

 

Standing in front of the forges, dwarves moving around busily as gold melted, Kili realized he was tired of fighting. There was no choice when it came to love - even though he was young he had learned that on his own skin. Love grew silently inside of you, like a tiny plant on the rocky side of a mountain, and before you could do anything about it, it was already too huge to silence. It glowed and glowed, making your knees weak and your mouth dry. His love for Fili had been growing for a long time and now it had roots in the very marrow of Kili’s bones. Not even Aule himself would be able to remove it, Kili was sure of that.

 

_I love you._

 

The daemon stared at the glowing red light as fire kept melting the gold over and over. A few seconds passed before a wave of emotions rushed down the bond he shared with Fili.

 

_Come back to me._

 

This time Kili hastened to do what he was told.

 

*

 

It was a night at the beginning of spring - roughly one year since the prince had come of age. Fili and Kili were down at one of the taverns, enjoying a mug of ale with Bofur and Nori when Dwalin walked in, carrying a message from the King. The presence of the heir and his daemon was requested in the throne room. Something twisted cold at the bottom of Fili’s stomach. His Uncle usually preferred quiet meetings in his chambers and he had never summoned the prince to the throne room before, except for his coming of age ceremony. When he had been forced to spend hours apart from Kili, who had been ordered to remain in the prince’s chambers, because people hadn’t yet been ready to see what had happened to him.

 

They followed the warrior wearily.

_Don’t worry, Fee. We didn’t do anything wrong this time._

 

Fili nodded, but Kili’s words weren’t enough to soothe his nerves. What if Thorin had found out about the true nature of his relationship with Kili? What if he wanted to separate them…

 

_I won’t let him._

 

Kili’s thoughts were sharp-edged, like a freshly honed sword and Fili shivered. There was such determination behind those words.  He could feel it slipping down their bond, enveloping him like a cocoon, shielding him. Kili wouldn’t let go without a fight and the prince  was at the same time terrified by the knowledge and deeply moved. His daemon had always been fiercely protective of him, but the fire he could sense inside of Kili as they hastened towards the throne room was something new.

 

The King was sitting on the stone chair, Frerin standing sentinel by his side. Fili straightened his back and focused on the warmth radiating from Kili’s arm, now brushing against his as the daemon shifted closer.

 

“Fili, Kili…”

 

“Uncle.”

 

“My king.”

 

Thorin quirked an eyebrow and Fili knew his Uncle had been able to read them like an open book. To see past his straight back and perfectly braided hair, to see the worry swimming inside of him.

 

“There is no need to be worried, lad.”

 

Fili allowed himself to glance sideways at Kili, who was eying the King warily.

 

“Don’t you trust me, Kili?”, Thorin asked, a small smirk on his lips. Frerin wagged his long tail.

 

“I…”

 

_He is only joking, Kee._

 

Kili looked at him from under furrowed brows - he might have chosen a dwarf form, but there still was something almost feral in him, memories of a time when he had been a raven flying high above Erebor, or a wolf, all gangly paws and sharp teeth.

 

Thorin stood from the throne and walked closer to his heir. Fili’s whole body was tense like the string of a violin.

 

“I think it is about time you embark on some diplomatic adventure, Fili. As prince of Erebor, and my heir, you have studied to become a good king with admirable diligence. But there are things you can only learn out there.”

 

Fili could barely hear his Uncle’s words over the excited buzz of Kili’s thoughts - _We are going on a trip. Hours of riding and hunting. We’ll fuck in the woods!_

The young prince hoped Thorin wouldn’t notice the blush which was surely spreading on his cheeks.

 

“It is not going to be a game. It is going to be the real thing, but I’m sure you will make me proud.”

 

Fili’s heart warmed at the sight of a rare affectionate smile on his Uncle’s lips.

_You always make him proud, even though he doesn’t say it much._

_Thank you, Kee._

_My pleasure, my prince._

 

*

 

It turned out that they wouldn’t be heading to Mirkwood alone. Dwalin and Bofur would be with them, along with an old wizard Thorin had known in his youth - when the sky was dark and the future grim. Gandalf was his name and Kili had never heard of him before.

 

He and Fili spent the last couple of days before their departure packing and studying maps of the Wild Lands separating them from the Elvenking’s realm.  At night Kili would pin his golden lover to the mattress, taking his time to lick and kiss and mark the seemingly infinite expanse of skin and toned muscles which were his to enjoy. He loved seeing Fili like that, open and exposed and so utterly debauched, golden strands like a halo on the pillows, skin glinting with sweat and come.

 

Dawn was painting the world pink when they left Erebor. Kili inhaled deeply, the cool morning air tickling his throat. Looking down at the valley, the river stretching across it like a silver ribbon, Fili mounted onthe pony next to him, Kili felt as though he had the whole world in his hands.

 

“Wasn’t the wizard supposed to meet us here?” Dwalin’s gruff voice brought the daemon back to reality. A few days earlier a white raven had arrived with a message from Gandalf, saying he would meet the small company of dwarves in front of Erebor’s doors.

 

“Aye. Wizards‘re a weird lot, let me tell ya, but they’re pretty punctual”, Bofur said, his pipe dangling from the corner of his mouth.

 

Kili briefly wondered how Bofur knew all those things about wizards, but he was soon distracted by the way the sunlight glinted on Fili’s golden locks. He had learned long ago that Fili would be his greatest joy and his biggest damnation - how could he ever stop loving someone so beautiful and brave and fierce?

 

“Oh this is something rare, rare indeed.”

 

Kili turned around so fast his head swam, his hand flying up, ready to retrieve an arrow. An old man had appeared in front of them, he was mounting a white horse and his face was half covered by a huge grey hat. His daemon, a sparrow, was perched on his shoulder.

 

_“Twin stars in front of a mirror,_

_the world slips and reassembles_

_two halves and a whole._

_Constellation of the soul.”_

The man sang with a deep voice - it made Kili think of the heart of the mountain.

 

“Who are you?”, Fili asked - ever the golden leader. Even though Kili could sense his discomfort and weariness trickling down the bond they shared.

 

The man smiled, tipping back his hat to reveal a wrinkled face and grey eyes.

 

“I believe I am your companion on this journey, Fili, son of Dis, nephew to Thorin, King Under the Mountain. I’m Gandalf.”

 

Kili didn’t speak with the wizard as they rode West. He preferred to hang by his brother’s side, the sun kissing their skin as the land slowly changed underneath the hooves of their mounts.

 

_I can’t believe we’re doing this, Fee. Don’t you feel free out here?_

 

He almost fell off his pony as Fili’s reply tumbled softly down their bond.

 

_I feel free whenever I am with you._

 

They stopped only when the night started to fall, making camp near a crop of stones, which could shield them from the cold dry winds that swept the plains. Kili was tending to the fire when the wizard sat down next to him.  His eyes glinted in the flames’ light and the daemon instinctively took a step back. Gandalf chuckled, a low and rumbling sound.

 

“You have no reason to be afraid of me, lad.”

 

Kili eyed him warily, but hunched down in front of the fire nonetheless. His consciousness tested the bond to see where Fili was, sensing him far off to the right, holding sentinel.

 

“Don’t worry, he would come if you were in danger.”

 

“What…”

 

“You were looking for Fili, am I wrong?”

 

Kili shifted to face the wizard better, the gears in his brain turning quickly.

 

“What do you want from us?”

 

Gandalf took his time to reply, fishing his pipe out from his robe and lighting it.

 

“You are an interesting duo, you and your prince.”

 

Heat flooded Kili’s face. Gandalf couldn’t possibly know, right?

 

“A daemon in dwarf’s form, now that is something I have never seen before. And trust me, Master Kili, I’ve seen plenty of things.”

 

“You didn’t seem so put out when we first met, though.”

 

A sad smile stretched Gandalf’s lips. “It must be hard on you.”

 

Kili’s first instinct was to shrink back, to cover up his bruised heart. But there was something about the wizard that made him think that he and Fili might have found someone who could understand.

 

“Yea...it’s a lot to take sometimes.”

 

It felt weird to voice such thoughts - Kili rarely talked about these things even with Fili.

 

“Ignorance makes people blind, master Kili. But that doesn’t mean you and your prince have done or are something wrong.”

 

Anger rose unbidden inside the daemon, until it clogged his throat and it was hard even to let out the words.

 

“How can you be so sure, eh? No, wait. I don’t care. The whole world thinks differently. Aule himself probably thinks we are an abomination.”

 

“You know nothing, you stubborn little thing.”

 

Gandalf’s voice was hard, his eyes dark, and Kili almost curled up on himself.

 

“What you have is a gift, something that Middle Earth has never seen since its creation. And you dare call yourself an abomination? Tell me, master Kili, do you love your prince?”

 

Kili’s breath whooshed out of him, his eyes darting around their makeshift campfire. Dwalin was on watching duty with Fili and Bofur was already snoring lightly under his blanket.

 

“That’s...that is none of your business, wizard.”

 

Gandalf sighed and took a deep drag from his pipe, thin grey smoke wafting in front of him.

 

“There is an old legend, one so old that almost everyone has forgotten it. Back at the beginning of time every living creature held a star right at their core. It was small, but bright, and it called out to the other stars of its constellation. The song of the stars brought people together even though there were mountains and oceans between them. The power of those stars made people shift their form - adjusting to that of their loved ones. Elf to elf, dwarf to dwarf and man to man. Matching sides of the same coin.”

 

The wizard simply looked at Kili, his bushy eyebrows casting shadows over his eyes. Kili stared at the fire for a bit, the brightness almost comforting.

 

“They were all like me and Fili,” he whispered mostly to himself. The thought was boggling in so many ways - there had been a time when he and Fili would have been accepted, with no hateful looks, no venomous words thrown their way. There were people even in their age who would regard them as something special, the precious vestiges of a long gone era. Asdid Gandalf.

 

“Yes, lad. That is why I know there is nothing wrong with you. The world was created like that, in the beginning.”

 

“But...what happened, then?”

 

Gandalf shook his head, his gaze focused on the flames.

 

“There was a war, a terrible one. This world had never known a war so bloody, before or since. Men, elves and dwarves fought together. Death and pain spared no one as the great evil swiped over the land. In face of such a threat, with their halves at risk to die every moment of every day, daemons underwent a change. Being animals and shifting forms made them stronger and more capable of defending their halves. Then habit did the rest. As time passed, and the great war faded, daemons kept their animal forms - less vulnerable and much more convenient. After a while same form daemons became rarities. Until the day came when they were forgotten.”

 

Kili tried to process all that the wizard had said - it was hard to believe it. He squinted up at Gandalf.

 

“I am perfectly able to protect Fili also in this form.”

 

Gandalf’s eyes widened and Kili was about to ask what the hell was wrong when the old man started to laugh.

 

“What...Are you mocking me?”

 

“You are a fierce little thing, Kili, One to Fili.”

 

Kili choked around a gasp.

 

“How...that’s…”

 

Gandalf quirked a white eyebrow. “Don’t even bother with lying to me, lad.”

 

The daemon chewed on his lower lip, glancing around quickly to make sure Fili and Dwalin were still out of earshot.

 

“You don’t...don’t you think we are wrong?”

 

The wizard shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

 

“Of course I don’t. You and Fili are soulmates. Even a blind man could see that. And how can you dispute something as strong as that?”

 

“Not many people would think the same.”

 

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

 

Fear bubbled cold along Kili’s veins, his hand darting out to grip Gandalf’s forearm. “You can’t tell anyone, promise me.”

 

The wizard simply nodded. Kili barely had the time to take in a shaky breath before Fili walked back into the camp. Even in the midst of the turmoil he was feeling, Kili couldn’t help thinking that his prince looked gorgeous in the fire light. Their gazes locked over the flames, Fili sofly poking at their bond. Kili didn’t like shutting him out, but he hastened to bring up a thin barrier to shield some of his thoughts from his brother’s perusal. The prince frowned, but Kili quickly turned his attention back to the wizard. He thanked Mahal when Gandalf caught up and started talking about the road they still had ahead of them before reaching Mirkwood.

 

*

 

“Is...is something wrong?”

 

Fili kept his attention focused on the starry sky hanging above their heads, holding his breath as he waited for Kili to reply. They were lying on their shared bedroll and Fili was starting to get restless after Kili had ignored all his attempts to breach the barrier the daemon had pulled up.

 

Fear crept up Fili’s spine, curling cold around his heart. Maybe Kili had decided he had had enough, that their love was indeed something wrong.

 

The daemon didn’t reply. He didn’t even shift.

 

“Kili...it hurts when you don’t talk to me.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why?”

 

Silence stretched again between them.  Fili dared tolower his gaze on Kili’s turned back, but he didn’t allow himself to reach out and touch him. When the daemon’s voice came again, it was barely a whisper.

 

“There was a time when everyone was like us.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Gandalf told me.”

 

“You mean...does he know about us?”

 

The prince held his breath, scenarios of the two of them being chased away from Erebor already playing in his mind.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kili’s reply came like a punch in the stomach and Fili felt as though a hole had opened right at the centre of him. He reached for Kili, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around.

 

“Why did you tell him?”

 

They were still lying down, but Kili managed to shove him back anyway, his lips curled in an angry snarl.

 

“I didn’t, you idiot. As if I would risk it all by opening my mouth in front of a stranger. Do you really think so poorly of me, Fili? And let go of me!”

 

When the prince tightened his grip on him, Kili started kicking, which ended in the two of them wrestling until Fili finally managed to pin his daemon down.

 

“Kee, I didn’t mean to insult you, and you know that.”

 

Kili grunted. “Then listen to me.”

 

Fili sighed, but settled down beside his daemon to listen. No one had ever told him the story Gandalf shared with Kili, not even Balin. The prince imagined it would have been nice to live without being a rarity, surrounded by people like them. But then again that would not have been the case, either.

 

“But, Kee, we are...we are not like dwarves used to be at the beginning of time.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Kili. I love you, I fuck you and you...you are my daemon.”

 

Kili’s eyes were huge in the moonlight, his lips set in a thin line.

 

“Stop. Stop thinking that there is something wrong with it, with us.”

 

Before Fili could reply, Kili raised his hand to stop him.

 

“I can’t help what I feel for you, Fili. It just is. What do you want me to do? Erase it all? Go on with life as though I’m not so fucking in love with you it hurts? Is that what you want?”

 

The mere thought clawed at Fili’s chest like a wild beast - now that he had discovered what it meant to be loved by Kili like that he didn’t think he could survive losing it all. His hand gripped the front of Kili’s tunic tighter, desperation and possessiveness coursing through his veins. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. I love you and that is forever. I’ll want you even after death, you know that.”

 

Kili swallowed audibly, eyes impossibly dark before he pressed up against Fili.  His warmth made the prince dizzy along with the wave of desire that crashed through their bond.

 

“Then prove it to me, my King.”

 

When they finally settled down to sleep the moon had set, the stars being the only lords of the night sky. Fili was almost dozing off, when Kili spoke, his voice soft and so young.

 

“Our souls together make a constellation. At least Gandalf says so.”

 

“Mmm, and do you believe him, love?”

 

Kili curled up against him, his head resting on Fili’s chest.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

*

 

They had been traveling for three days when the orc pack attacked. Kili was riding slightly ahead of Fili and their companions when a horrible battle cry resounded in the calm air. His blood froze over as he turned around on his pony and saw the orcs approaching. A few meters behind, Fili unsheathed his double swords, the silver clasp in his hair glinting under the sun.

 

Kili’s heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears as he rushed back towards his companions. The first arrow hit an orc right between its eyes.  It fell with a grunt and adrenaline pumped through Kili, making his mind sharper. His arrows kept flying as the air filled with yells and battle cries. Fili roared like a lion, beautiful and fearless in the midst of it all.

 

Having a dwarf form was proving to be useful: while the orcs viciously attacked Bombur - Bofur’s daemon - and tried to hit Gandalf’s sparrow, they hadn’t yet realized that the archer was Fili’s daemon. He had the advantage of his bow and of being mounted on the pony - for once his condition truly made him feel special. He could do so much more to help FIli rule his kingdom in the future being what he was.

 

His excitement, though, was short-lived. The leader of the pack soon realized that something was wrong. Of course the bond was something invisible, which only two halves of the same whole could perceive, and yet there was something that gave it away to the careful eye and mind, some sort of soft buzzing, a slight different quality to the air. Orcs might be simple-minded creatures, but they were hunters nonetheless, born to chase and to kill, which meant that their senses were naturally sharp.

 

Kili saw the moment the enemies realized what he and Fili truly were.

 

_Fili!_

 

The prince barely had the time to turn towards him, before an orc grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him off his pony. Fili’s schock resounded through their bond and Kili felt as though time had just stopped, pain shooting through him as the orc’s dark blade scraped Fili’s arm. He all but roared, rushing forward, not caring in the least about the battle slowing down all around him.

 

_Stay away, Kee. Don’t…_

_You must be fucking kidding, Fee!_

 

Kili all but vaulted over a dead warg, landing right in front of Fili, who was struggling to parry the orc’s blows. He reached backwards to grab an arrow, but the orc was faster, his filthy hand closing around Fili’s sword arm, twisting it behind the prince’s back. Fili’s shout cut through Kili like a knife and he stop dead in his tracks, the orc holding a blade to Fili’s neck.

 

“Now, now,” - the creature hissed - “what happens if I cut this one open?”

 

The daemon growled, Fili’s fear muddling his thoughts. Around them Dwalin, Bofur and Gandalf were still fighting and Kili couldn’t see any way out, not this time. He looked at Fili, his azure eyes filled with dread. Even in despair, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

_I am so sorry._

_Don’t be, my little raven._

 

Love clogged Kili’s heart, dilating it until it almost hurt.

 

_I don’t want to…_

_At least we’ll be together._

 

And death looked a bit less terrifying if he imagined Fili by his side. His One even in the other life. Kili closed his eyes for a brief instant, before plunging forward, sword raised and heart hammering. It could be the last few moments of their shared life, but Kili would be damned if he’d just stood there and wait for the end to come. Fili was his to protect and to love, until their dying breath.

 

He felt Fili’s panic raising as the orc blade scratched the skin of his neck and all of sudden he was ready. Ready to die for the other half of his soul, the one Mahal had made for him and him alone.

 

Light flooded his vision and white noise erupted into his ears. Kili screamed Fili’s name for he couldn’t see the prince anymore - there was only whiteness.

 

*

Fili slowly blinked his eyes open. It was hard, his eyelids heavy like lead. Everything hurt, deep and throbbing, worse than anything the prince had ever experienced.

 

The first thing he saw was a white canopy hanging overhead. The space around him was flooded by light - he wasn’t in his chambers back in Erebor.

 

Memories slowly crawled in, surrounding him, until...Kili! The prince tried to move, but pain shot brightly through him and he fell back on the mattress with a grunt.

 

He knew dwarves who lost their daemons became shadows of what they once had been and he felt alive enough, even though his whole body ached terribly.

 

_Kili…_

 

The bond was definitely there, even though it felt weak and tender. Fili wondered for how long he had been unconscious.

 

_Kili…_

 

Taking a deep breath to fight off a wave of nausea, Fili turned on his side to better survey the room. The furnishment was simple but elegant and the light came from a huge window. Behind it the prince could see white columns framing a mass of green leaves and tall balconies. Elves. There was no doubt about it.

 

If his Uncle had been the one lying there he would have stormed to the door not caring about the pain, shouting to those “tree shaggers” to tell him where Frerin was. But Fili wasn’t Thorin. Relations with the Wooden Realm had easen up in the past years and, albeit he didn’t trust elves completely, the prince knew they wouldn’t hurt the heir to Erebor’s throne. Still, why had they taken his daemon away?

 

He prodded the bond once more - there was silence on the other side, where the cheerful buzzing of Kili’s thoughts used to be. It felt lonely and cold and Fili couldn’t fight the anguish that was starting to mount inside of him.

 

Exhaustion started to tug at him.

 

_Kili, I need you…_

 

Then darkness pulled him under.

 

He was bathing in warmth, so much it was almost uncomfortable. Fili tried to stretch, but something heavy had settled across his chest. His ears were full of undistinguished muttering. It took a while to recognize Kili’s precious voice.

 

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._

 

Fili forced his eyes open, Kili was staring down at him, concern etched on his features.

 

“Fee, you are awake!”

 

Kili’s lips were slightly chapped but soft. Fili felt as though someone had finally thrown him an anchor after days spent afloat with no hope in sight.

 

“Mahal, Kili. I...I thought we were going to die. You…”

 

“Shhh, brother. Don’t speak.”

 

Fili let his daemon guide him back down, let Kili card careful fingers through his hair as he braided it.

 

It felt like being back home.

 

“Why weren’t you here when I woke up?”

 

“They kept me away from you since the beginning, they...I think they wanted to study me.”

 

Even though his arms felt heavy as stone, Fili reached out and took hold of Kili’s wrists, pulling him closer. “What did they do? Did they hurt you? If so, Mahal help me…”

 

The prince could feel the warmth sloshing through Kili at his open display of protectiveness, but he couldn’t let it distract him.

 

“Kili, answer to me.”

 

“They didn’t.”

 

Fili took in the way his daemon didn’t meet his eyes and kept chewing nervously at his lower lip - there was definitely something wrong.

 

“Then what did they tell you? Do you truly think you can fool me, Kee?”

 

“They told me you and I aren’t even supposed to exist in this world. They said...the stars burn brighter inside of us. That we are...gifted.”

 

Tears pooled in Kili’s eyes as he spoke, but there was nothing but relief pouring down their bond. Understanding dawned on Fili, as Kili sobbed quietly, curled up against him. Kili felt as though they had been freed. From the thought that they were going against Mahal’s will, from the fear that they were condemning themselves to disaster and pain.

 

_We have every right to be what we are. I...I have the right to love you._

 

Elves were considered to be the keepers of the old truths across Middle Earth. They had been on Earth since the beginning of time - their lives longer and their wisdom deeper than those of any other living race.

 

Fili sank his fingers in Kili’s unruly hair, massaging his scalp soothingly. “D-did some of them...meet dwarves like us?”

 

Kili nodded, his face still pressed against Fili’s chest. His voice sounded achingly young when he spoke. “They did. They said Durin himself had a daemon in the semblance of a dwarf. He...he loved her, they say.”

 

The prince was sure his heart had just flipped inside his ribcage. That was what they had been waiting for since the day he had come of age: a proof that the love they felt had any right to exist and to grow. Fili had often wondered what it felt like to have wings - like Kili when he was a raven or a sparrow - and now he thought he might have discovered it.

 

“Like I love you, my little wolf.”

 

Kili lifted his face then, eyes red but brimming with adoration.

 

“Like I love you, my King.”

 

*

Days tickled by as Fili slowly got better: when Gandalf saved him the orc blade had already started to sink into the skin of his neck and if it hadn’t been for the Elven healers he would have left the world only a few hours later. The healing took time, though.

 

After the prince had woken up, Kili never left his side, changing the bandages and keeping him company. Dwalin and Bofur came to visit the heir too, always complaining about “these fucking tree shaggers who eat nothing but grass”. Kili enjoyed laughing and singing with them, but he enjoyed most the times when he and Fili could be on their own - moments of careful touches and whispered promises.

 

When Fili regained some of his strength - the effect of the poison finally receding - the daemon led him outside, guiding him through the halls and gardens he had explored while Fili had been unconscious. Being in the open air did the prince good, colour slowly returning to his skin. Kili enjoyed seeing him blossom back into life. And he enjoyed being in a place where no one looked at them as though they were monsters crawled out from some tale to terrify children.

 

Elves passed by them and simply inclined their heads in greeting or shot them fleeting smiles. The first time Fili saw it he stopped dead in his tracks. “Didn’t I tell you we would be accepted here?”, Kili asked teasingly. The prince nodded, wonder still clear in his eyes. “I didn’t dare to believe it was true”.”

 

The first time he had met the Elvenking, Kili was still getting used to the uneasy feeling of his other half lying unconscious on a bed, his spirit so far away from him. It made him restless and angry, which wasn’t the right combination of feelings to possess when appearing in front of Thranduil. The King of the Wooden Realm was unlike any other elves Kili had met before. Not only he was bold in a way which almost made him rude, he also had something about him, something which made him stand more brightlyamongst his kin. Something that made Kili think of the faraway stars, cold and so very powerful. It made him feel too small and the daemon didn’t like that, especially when he was supposed to be the stronger one because Fili was temporarily lost to another dimension where he couldn’t follow.

 

Entering the throne room with Fili by his side was different, though. Kili felt grounded and safe - sure of himself in a way he rarely did. The prince might be still healing, but standing in front of the Elvenking, back straight and exuding royalty, he already seemed a king.

 

“You are stronger at last, Fili, son of Dis, Prince Under the Mountain”.

 

Thranduil’s eyes glinted sharply in the dim light of the room and Kili had to resort to all of his willpower not to bare his teeth and step in front of his One.

 

“I come to thank you, King of the Elven Realm. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your generosity.”

 

“I am glad I could be of service, young Prince. Both to you and to that quite unique daemon of yours.”

 

Beside Kili, Fili fidgeted.

 

_Keep your cool, Fee._

_How dares he talk about you as though you were a pet!_

_He doesn’t know any better. He can’t see._

 

Kili had heard rumours during his wanderings around the palace as had Bofur and Dwalin. The Elven King had lost his daemon long ago, burned away by the flames of the terrible dragons of the North. At first Kili couldn’t believe it. A dwarf without a daemon couldn’t even stand or eat by himself. Sure, elves were different, but he hadn’t thought possible for the difference to reach so far. Then Gandalf had explained to him that it was simply Thranduil who was the exception: too powerful to fade. That didn’t mean he didn’t suffer from the hole carved right at the centre of him by his daemon’s absence.

 

Sensing that Fili’s anger was still simmering, Kili hastened to send a quick explanation down their bond.

 

_Thranduil doesn’t have a daemon anymore, brother…_

 

The wave of shock coming from his One almost made him sick. Kili wanted nothing more than take him away, to the chambers they had been assigned, to show him that he was still there. He was real and would never leave his side. But he couldn’t, not yet.

 

The meeting dragged on as the Elven King switched to the motives of their visit to his Kingdom. He finally descended from his throne and came to sit in front of Fili. Kili couldn’t help thinking Thranduil was even more astounding seen up close: his skin looked like fine porcelain and his eyes were sapphires.

 

He stood by Fili’s side the whole time, not to spite the Elven King, but to make sure his One could feel he wasn’t alone. It was his first diplomatic and commercial mission and Kili knew how nervous that made him.

 

When they parted from the King, Kili was sure he could feel a presence gently brushing along the edge of his thoughts. There was a sad smile on Thranduil’s lips when the daemon last turned to look at him.

 

*

 

When the tip of Kili’s prick breached him, Fili held his breath, everything shutting down inside of him, until the only thing left was the burning feeling pulsing between his legs. They had never done it that way - it had always been the prince to fuck Kili, in the woods, on their bed, in deserted hallways. Kili had always given himself freely, opening up for his brother almost effortlessly.

 

Fili had never touched, had never claimed anyone like that before. The secret heat and smoothness of Kili’s body was only his and it was the most precious treasure of them all. Now it wasn’t time to take, though, it was time to give. And as Kili slid inside slowly, inch by inch, the burn leaving space to a fullness the prince had never before experienced, he felt on the verge of something vast and magnificent.

 

Kili took in a shaky breath, his hair falling down like a curtain and brushing against Fili’s cheeks. The daemon’s pupils were blown, his lips parted.

 

“Mahal, Fee...you…”

 

Fili gritted his teeth as Kili pushed forward still, until he was fully buried inside him. The stretch was almost uncomfortable, the prince’s body still getting used to Kili’s hardness. He was drowning in sensations: the ones he was feeling and the ones that poured through their bond.

 

“Shhh breathe, love. I’ll make you feel so good.”

 

Kili’s voice was made by sin itself, sultry and sweet like dark chocolate. Fili’s prick stirred at the simple sound of it.

 

“Then move, little wolf.”

 

The drag of Kili’s prick inside of him made pain shoot up Fili’s spine. Kili, beautiful kind Kili, felt it and stopped, but Fili shook his head.

 

“Go on, Kee.”

 

“But…”

 

“I want you to.”

 

Kili nodded and kept moving, until he was almost out and Fili was already missing his presence, when the daemon quickly pushed back in. Fili screamed, his nails digging in the toned muscles of Kili’s back.

 

“D-did I hurt you?”

 

Fili pushed off the mattress, taking  Kili even deeper. “Does it really looks like  I’m hurt?”

 

Kili grinned before taking hold of Fili’s knees, spreading his legs wider. “Let’s see if I can make you scream like that again.”

 

“You can try, little wolf.”

 

It turned out Fili loved to be on the receiving end. He loved how full and stretched open he felt. He loved that Kili could give him so much pleasure, just by thrusting in at the right angle. He loved the half moons of Kili’s nails impressed in the soft skin of his inner thighs.

 

*

 

The trip back to Erebor was uneventful. Gandalf accompanied them up to the doors of the Mountain, but declined any offer of hospitality, saying that an old friend was waiting for him in the Shire, far to the West of the Lonely Mountain.

 

At first Kili had been scared of going back home. Being free, out in the open, with no one to judge him and Fili had been such a liberating experience - Orc ambush aside -  that he feared the weight of his kin’s disapproval might crush him once he got back under the Mountain. The closer Erebor approached, though, the more his resolve steeled. Fili’s future was there - he was born to rule and to be a great King - and Kili wanted to be his rock through it all.

 

“Meeting you and fighting by your side was an honor, Kili, One to Fili”, Gandalf said as he bid them farewell in front of Erebor’s doors. Kili felt oddly proud of himself because he had managed to win the wizard’s respect.

 

“I am sure you will do great things together. Never doubt what you have. And never let others look down on it, lad.”

 

Kili stole a quick glance in Fili’s direction. The prince was dismounting his pony, already talking with the guards who had come to greet them.

 

“I would do everything for him.”

 

“I know that, lad. And I know you won’t fail him.”

 

Gandalf’s smile wasn’t sad this time and it strengthened Kili’s resolve even more.

 

As he crossed the Mountain’s threshold by Fili’s side, the daemon knew he was ready to start a new phase of their life together.

 

No more fighting against the will of a Universe which seemed unwelcoming and cold.

 

No more pain and no more doubts.

 

They were meant to be. His prince’s soul etched on the thin fabric of his soul like a constellation of stars.

 

_30 years later_

 

“I don’t think I’m ready to do this.”

 

“Oh c’mon, Fee. You were born for it.”

 

Fili took in a shaky breath, but didn’t stop pacing back and forth across their chamber.

 

“How can you be so sure? Uncle was born to be a King. It was basically written in every twist of his body. He wasn’t...me.”

 

Thorin had been gone for months now. One day Gandalf had come back to knock on Erebor’s doors and had asked Thorin to follow him to the West. Fili would have never imagined that his Uncle would say yes, but that was exactly what happened. He would never know what the wizard told Thorin, what he knew was that the King Under the Mountain left withthe old man.

 

He didn’t come back, but a missive did. Fili had read it sat at his Uncle’s oaken desk, Kili standing behind him, his warmth enveloping the prince like a blanket.

_Dear nephew,_

_Here, in a place so far away from our gold and our mines, I found something I had thought would be lost forever. Love, my boy, is the greatest gem of them all._

_You are like a son to me; you always have been. I have seen how much you love Kili and how devoted he is to you. Forgive me if at first I was hard on you two. I didn’t understand; I feared for your future and for the future of our kingdom._

_But now my eyes are open and I see things for how they truly are. You and Kili have my blessing._

_As you might have understood already, I will not come back. Mahal granted me a change, an unexpected gift._

_You will be King Under the Mountain, son. You will be a strong and fair one and you will have Kili by your side._

_Thorin, son of Thrain_

 

Fili had ruled Erebor as a substitute, waiting for his Uncle to return. The missive changed everything. Preparations started along with consultations with the other Dwarven Kingdoms and with Erebor elders. It took time and it constantly threatened to take a toll on Fili. If it weren’t for Kili’s support, for his stubbornness and kind words, for his skilled hands, the Prince would have fallen long before.

 

Then the coronation day had dawned on them and Fili woke up with the urge to run away and never come back. To keep him still, Kili had to climb on him and press him down against the mattress. Fili had let him, had let his One open him up and take and take until all that was left of him were pleasure and love knotted together.

 

When the afterglow had faded, though, fear crawled back and Fili feared that if he were to stop moving he would implode.

 

“You are different from him, yes, but that doesn’t mean you’re less.”

 

Fili stopped in front of the mirror and took a look at himself. He was pale, his eyes slightly red. He watched as Kili’s reflection walked up to him, his hands sliding around his waist.

 

“Look at you, my King. Truly look. You are brave as a lion and beautiful as the sun. You have proven yourself in battle and in matters of governance. You will make a great King and I will be with you. Through it all, until our dying breath.”

 

Fili covered his daemon’s hands with his. Many years had passed since that first diplomatic mission to the Elven Realm and many things hadchanged. He had worked by Thorin’s side to ensure that the old legend Gandalf had told them got taught to dwarflings, because they couldn’t allow anyone to suffer as Fili and Kili themselves had. Some of the older dwarves were resistant to change, but slowly mechanisms were set in motion. There were so many things yet to do and Fili knew he was the one called to make them possible. He also knew that with Kili’s support, his Uncle’s blessing and their friends’ help, he would be able to succeed.

 

“I love you, my little wolf. I will never stop.”

 

Kili grinned, his teeth nibbling Fili’s earlobe playfully. “I would hope so.”

 

*

 

Kili tried very hard to keep still and not jump onto Fili right there and then. He looked astounding in front of the throne, the light cascading on him and getting caught on his diamond-encrusted crown.

 

The daemon could feel his heart dilating almost painfully with love and pride.

 

_Keep your lust at bay, Kee. Or I’ll get too distracted._

_From my point of view, it will just keep you right where I want you. On edge._

 

Kili could see Fili trying to reign in a laugh and he knew he had succeed in distracting the future King at least a bit, preventing him from panicking as old Balin walked down the hall. Their bond frizzled with excitement and nervousness in equal sizes.

 

_Everything will be fine, love. Trust me._

 

Their gazes met briefly, brown and azure. And Fili’s voice echoed clearly right at the center of Kili’s mind.

_I do._

 

For the years to come - from that fated day until their death - Kili would swear that was when he saw it. The star shining inside Fili, bright as the sun and old as the Universe. The star that called to the one hidden inside of Kili himself. The two stars that made the constellation of their souls.


End file.
